Promesas
by Yuna-Tidus-Love
Summary: Yami se siente destrozado por la pérdida de su compañero por el sello de oricalcos, hasta que cierta castaña lo hace reaccionar.


**Hola, este es mi primer fanfic de Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, no sean duros conmigo. Bueno, este es durante la temporada 4: El despertar de los dragones. Sucede después de que Yugi fuera llevado por el sello de Oricalcos.**

 **Espero que les guste, lo revisé mil veces por los errores o algo así. Si encuentran algo, me lo hacen saber, soy abierta a críticas constructivas, babys.**

 **Bueno, como deben saber, se empieza con el siguiente mensaje:**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

 **Promesas**

 **Capítulo único:**

Yami se encontraba un poco alejado del remolque del Dr. Hawkins porque quería un momentos a solas, en ese momento se sentía destrozado por la pérdida de su compañero. Se lamentaba cada vez más por lo que le pasó a su amigo. Él se sentía culpable por haber activado el sello de Oricalcos, a pesar que el pequeño le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero no lo quiso escuchar por su rabia, su orgullo, su egoísmo de no perder y sentir la tentación de poder. Además, de ser consumido por su propia obscuridad, una que estaba dentro de él. Peleo sacrificando a sus monstruos sin hacer estrategias que siempre hacía. Por querer ganar, lo perdió todo.

La última vez que vio a Yugi, el chico lo había empujado hacia un lado para protegerlo de un cruel destino. Ahora, se sentía completamente solo, sin su mitad, sin él.

—Aibou —susurró con tristeza—. ¡Perdóname! —exclamó.

Salieron unas lágrimas de sus ojos violetas, cada momento él se repetía que fue su culpa. Dio un golpe en una roca, no podía contener la frustración que sentía al ser tan idiota por dejarse manipular por ese maldito sello que hizo que su otra mitad, el que lo mantenía en la luz se había ido, por lo tanto, se encontraba en un abismo asumiendo que él debió ir en su lugar.

Gritó para desahogarse.

— ¿Faraón?

El faraón volteo para mirar a una chica castaña de ojos azules mirándolo con tristeza. No se había dado cuenta que ella estaba detrás de él. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí? Reprimió un sollozo e intentó actuar con normalidad. Pero no pudo, algo se lo impedía, sentía un vacío enorme por la separación tan dolorosa de Yugi.

—Anzu…

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Anzu trataba que él se sintiera mejor.

—Lo siento, Anzu —dijo alejándose de ella. La sonrisa de la chica desapareció—. Lo haré solo, porque ahora estoy vacío, tengo que resolver las cosas por mí mismo. No quiero perderte a ti ni a los demás, porque yo soy el único culpable de todo.

Comenzó a caminar para alejarse la chica, cuando ella le tomó del brazo con suavidad. Se detuvo con una expresión de sorpresa por el agarre repentino y ella poco a poco empezó a bajar su mano hacia la suya. Le dio un apretón con señal de compañerismo.

—Tú sabes que no estás solo. Te ayudaremos a recuperar a Yugi —comentó viéndolo a los ojos que se encontraban tristes—. Todos estamos contigo, faraón.

—No quiero ponerlos en peligro, por favor, déjame ir —dijo el faraón conteniendo su ira—. Tengo que hacerlo solo.

— ¡No! —dijo ella, la cara de la chica estaba roja de ira, Yami cambió su semblante porque se dio cuenta que Anzu ya se había enojado—. ¡El que no entiendes eres tú! ¡No recuerdas el pacto que hicimos! ¡Siempre estar unidos en las buenas y en las malas…!

—Anzu…

— ¡Habíamos hecho una promesa! —Interrumpió a Yami—. Y las promesas nunca se rompen —Se le quebró la voz, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Yami se sentía peor ahora, la había hecho llorar, solamente ocasionaba problemas a todos. Ella de repente, lo abrazó gimiendo. No supo cómo reaccionar se sentía bastante mal, ¿Qué haría Yugi en esta situación? ¿Seré en realidad una buena persona?

—Anzu… lo, lo… siento —Se disculpó el faraón abrazándola—. Yo no te quise hacer llorar…

Ella se sorprendió por el abrazo. Después, lo miró, pero no la miraba. Él estaba con la cabeza baja. Ella vio en su rostro varias emociones como: rabia, frustración, tristeza, confusión, dolor… No era la él, sufría demasiado por Yugi.

—No te preocupes, no es tú culpa.

—Pero…

—Salvaremos a Yugi —comentó con firmeza, puso una mano en su rostro para quitar las lágrimas de él—. Además, tú eres bastante fuerte para lograrlo.

Él comenzó a dudar, pero al ver la sonrisa de su amiga lo tranquilizó. Él tomó de su mano y con la mano libre le quitó unas lágrimas que se le escapaban a Anzu. Ella se sonrojó al sentir el contacto de él.

 _Sí supieras lo que siento, Yami. Pero nunca me verás como mujer, como siempre me verás como uno de tus amigos. No me importa si no te das cuenta de mis sentimientos siempre te voy a querer…_

—Gracias, eres una gran amiga —murmuró el faraón, luego miró hacia el remolque del abuelo de Rebecca, y le dijo—: Gracias por el apoyo.

Soltó su mejilla y avanzó a unos pasos lejos de ella para dirigirse a la casa rodante. Él se adentró en sus pensamientos de nuevo, pero eran dirigidos hacia la chica que lo confortó por la gran pérdida de su mejor amigo, la chica que cree en él a pesar de sus errores, la que nunca lo juzgo, y siempre le da su apoyo incondicional.

 _Si tú supieras que gracias a ti estoy un poco mejor. Ahora comprendo algo, que cada día me gustas más, mi bailarina. Pero no puedo traicionar a Yugi, ¿por qué? Porque el siente algo fuerte por ti, por el momento me tengo que abstener al amarte._

Sonrió para sus adentros con melancolía porque al fin comprendió un sentimiento que nunca había sentido en su vida, pero poco a poco se dibujó una sonrisa sincera aun contenía el sentimiento anterior, cada vez más no se sentía solo porque tenía a sus amigos con él y a su castaña, así como dijo Anzu:

 _"_ _Las promesas jamás se rompen" Yo nunca romperé la mía que es salvar a Yugi, proteger a mis amigos y especialmente, la más importante: cuidarte, mi querida ojiazul._

* * *

 ** _Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Me inspiré en hacerlo al mirar el arco argumental: El despertar de los Dragones. Por cierto, apenas voy ahí en la serie. Además, quería que hubiera pasado en la serie, pero no fue así. Aún siento que en el fondo Yami, si la quiere porque siempre se preocupa por ella. jajajaa._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima._**

 ** _DRaKiiYunnie (Yuna_Tidus_Love) xD_**


End file.
